greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
In Which Sam Gets Taken for a Ride
In Which Sam Gets Taken for a Ride is the seventh episode of the first season and the 7th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary While Sam finds himself in the midst of a dangerous house call, love - or at least sex - is in the air at Oceanside Wellness Center, as Pete and Addison decide to take their relationship to the next level, and Violet enters a "friends with benefits" pact with Cooper. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP107AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP107PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP107NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP107CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP107DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP107SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP107VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP107Kelly.png|Kelly PP107AshleyMinahan.png|Ashley Minahan PP107SusanMcCullough.png|Susan McCullough PP107Damon.png|Damon PP107KevinNelson.png|Kevin Nelson PP107PatrickMinahan.png|Patrick PP107SaraHill.png|Sara PP107Jan.png|Jan PP107ToddMinahan.png|Todd PP107DannyMinahan.png|Danny (left) PP107MalcolmMinahan.png|Malcolm Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King (credit only) *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Sara Gilbert as Kelly *Rusty Schwimmer as Ashley Minahan *Sprague Grayden as Susan McCullough *Elden Henson as Damon *David Sutcliffe as Kevin Nelson Co-Starring *Jayden Lund as Patrick *Stacy Reed as Sara *Yvette Saunders as Jan *Declan Beaty as Todd *Jackson Fox as Danny *Daniel Polo as Malcolm Medical Notes Susan McCullough *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Panic attacks *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine specialist) **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Relaxation therapy **Induction **Vaginal delivery Susan was at the practice to have the birth of her baby induced. She had a history of panic attacks, for which Pete had treated her. Violet coached her while she labored, assuring her she could do it. When the time came to push, Susan began to panic, saying she couldn't do it. Addison and Pete tried to calm her down, but she was hyperventilating, putting the baby at risk, so Addison climbed into the birthing pool behind her and talked to her through the delivery. Ashley Minahan *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors/Medical Personnel:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Naomi Bennett (OB/GYN) **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) **Dell Parker (student midwife) *'Treatment:' **Vaginal delivery Ashley came into the practice for an exam, but Addison said she was in labor, so she kept her there to deliver. Naomi took over so that Addison could be with Susan and then told Dell to monitor her until she got to four centimeters while she helped Sam deliver Kelly's baby over the phone. Ashley then warned him that the baby was coming, so he called Naomi, but the baby was there by the time Naomi arrived. When the baby was a boy instead of the girl she was expecting, Ashley refused to look at her son, so Naomi asked Violet to talk to her. The doctors then supported her while she talked to her husband about helping out more with their kids. Damon *'Diagnosis:' **Gunshot wound *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' **Bandaging Damon had been shot in the leg. Sam was called to Circus Liquor to treat him. Sam said it was a flesh wound and applied pressure to the area. Kelly *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Shoulder dystocia *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (internist) **Naomi Bennett (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Vaginal delivery Kelly went into labor while holding hostages at gunpoint at a convenience store. Sam called Naomi to help him deliver the baby. Sam used supplies from the convenience store along with his kit to prepare for the birth. When she started pushing, the head delivered, but the rest of the baby didn't follow, so Sam called Naomi back, who said it was shoulder dystocia and he needed to release the shoulder quickly. She told him how to do it and he did it and her baby was successfully delivered. Sam Bennett *'Diagnosis:' **Facial lacerations **Facial bruising *'Doctors:' **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) *'Treatment:' Sam was hit in the head with a gun while helping Kelly deliver her baby. When he got back to the practice at the end of the day, Naomi checked out his wounds. Music "Good Thing" - Fine Young Cannibals "You Have Been Loved" - Sia "Prelude" - The Cinematic Orchestra "You'll Come Around" - Monkey "Say It's Possible" - Terra Naomi Notes and Trivia *Like all other episodes from the first season, this episode's title originated from the original Winnie the Pooh series. *This episode scored 11.45 million viewers. *This is the only Private Practice episode not to feature KaDee Strickland as Charlotte King. Gallery Episode Stills PP1x07-1.JPG PP1x07-2.JPG PP1x07-3.jpg PP1x07-4.jpg PP1x07-5.jpg PP1x07-6.jpg PP1x07-7.jpg PP1x07-8.jpg PP1x07-9.jpg PP1x07-10.jpg PP1x07-11.jpg PP1x07-12.jpg PP1x07-13.JPG PP1x07-14.JPG PP1x07-15.JPG PP1x07-16.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S1 Episodes